Moving On
by The Tambourine Man
Summary: The wedding of Asbel Lhant and Cheria Barnes means another gathering of their unusual family. This promises to be a memorable day.
1. Chapter 1

Hubert Oswell drew himself to his full height. He had traveled far on his diplomatic mission, and now he stood at the head of the small group of soldiers that had accompanied him.

"On behalf of the Republic of Strahta, I, Captain Hubert Oswell-"

"Wait, Captain?" Standing just inside the gate to Lhant was Cheria Barnes, a girl Hubert had known as long as he could remember, who regarded him as a little brother in all but name.

It was a state of affairs Hubert was not always happy with.

"I thought you were only a Lieutenant."

"I received a promotion several months ago, in recognition of my contributions to resolving the Fodra incident." Hubert replied, making only a cursory attempt to hide his pride. He then cleared his throat and began again, "On behalf of the Republic of Strahta, I, Captain Hubert Oswell, in recognition of-"

"You got a promotion? Hubert, why didn't you tell us about that before? That's great news!"

"Do you mind? I am here as an emissary of Strahta first and foremost." Said Hubert, neglecting to mention that he had insisted on taking this mission. "I must see that proper protocol is observed."

"Hubert, you're here for your brother's wedding. No one minds if you don't stand on ceremony."

"I am here on behalf of Strahta, and my actions reflect on the republic. I cannot simply bring soldiers into a foreign town, especially when the king of Windor will be there. Which is why I, Hu-"

"So, you just need my permission to come in?"

"Yes!" Hubert was nearly yelling.

"Okay. Well, in that case... As the soon-to-be lady of Lhant," she said the most theatrically overwrought manner possible, "and all the power given to me, on behalf of the people of Lhant, do grant to you, good Captain, permission to enter Lhant on this day of my wedding."

Hubert wanted to make a more dignified retort, but all he could seem to muster was a flustered, "Cheria..."

"Sorry, but sometimes you need to be direct with people. Now come on," Cheria said beckoning the men to come inside the gate, "we've got a room at the manor for you. Will your men be alright staying at the inn?"

"That will be fine." Hubert turned and gave his men a short speech, impressing on them the need for proper behavior in their host city before dismissing his entourage.

"Of course, you'll have to share the room with Pascal, but that's not a problem, right?" Cheria said while trying to look as innocent as possible.

Hubert swore he would get through the day if it killed him.

** Author's Note: I should probably focus on this a bit more. This really isn't two months worth of writing, I just worked on it intermittently. I've been trying to replay Tales of Graces, but my PS3 seems to start overheating if I leave it on for more that twenty minutes.**

** So this is about where the story's going to be; focused on character interaction and largely lighthearted. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. I kind of liked the overall idea, but I'm a little worried Hubert's characterization is off.**


	2. Hygiene

**Author's Note: After more consideration, I've decided I'm not happy with the dream sequence in this chapter. Because of that, I've decided to rewrite it.**

Pascal was in her room, happily working on the construction of… something. She put down her hammer and regarded the seemingly random amalgamation of parts before her. What _had _she been trying to make? After a moment's thought, she went back to work. It'd probably be something good. She'd worry about exactly what it was later.

It was at that moment she realized Poisson was in the room with her.

"Hello, Pascal." Poisson said in her usual, matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey, Poisson. When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Ooo, did you come to take a look at my new…" Pascal gestured toward the jumble behind her, "thingie?"

"While it is nice to see you again, I am afraid that this visit is entirely on a professional matter. I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected for work in a new research project we're starting."

"Cool, sooooo… What is it? One of the other Valkines? The Lastalia? Maybe something on Fodra?"

"No, the project will be something entirely different. We are launching an extensive project as to the efficacy of bathing."

"What." Was the only response Pascal could muster. It was less a question than an interjection.

"Yes. It is a very important subject on which we have little data. It is expected to last for eight years."

"Are you kidding me? What-" Pascal perked up as a new thought occurred to her. "Oh, I must be in the control group, right? I just have to get a few check ups and not bathe, right?"

"Oh, no. For your part, you'll have to take a bath every day."

"Nope. Nu-uh. Not going to happen."

"I see. In that case, you will have to be punished." Poisson said before handing her a spoon.

"What's this for?"

"You will have to use it to remove all snow from Mount Zavhert."

Pascal, dumbfounded, stared at the spoon for a long moment before she began screaming inarticulately. "AAAAHhheiothiahegwiewuhgauighaghiuargh-"

"STOP!" Came the familiar scream of her sister, Fourier. "You don't have a damn thing to scream about."

"B-but, she just said I had to-"

"It doesn't matter what she said."

"Why not?"

"Because you're dreaming." was Fourier's matter-of-fact response.

"What do you mean, I'm dreaming?"

And with that, Pascal awoke to an unfamiliar surrounding. Her mind took it in in fits and starts; a window with bright sun shining through, so it was well past dawn; the walls were simple and unadorned; it was full of old boxes and furniture under sheets, all covered in a layer of dust. And kneeling over her, holding a wet brush was...

"Oh, you're awake." Said Sophie Lhant, with seemingly little emotion.

"Sophie!" Pascal attempted to give the other girl a hug, only to find herself getting pulled back down. It brought to her attention one other thing about her surroundings; she was currently laying in a large basin full of soapy, brackish water. "What's going on?"

"Could you lift her arm up?" Sophie said to the maid who had restrained Pascal. Sophie started scrubbing under Pascal's arm before replying. "You smelled awful. Mom wanted you to take a bath today. I want her to be happy today, so I promised her I'd make sure you took a bath."

"So you chucked me in some tub," Pascal paused to examine herself, "with my clothes still on?"

"Your clothes were dirty, too. This seemed like the fastest way to get everything clean."

"Sophie, that's brilliant. I always knew you had some awesome ideas. Hows about we-"

Pascal's attempt to leave the basin was once again thwarted, this time by a brush pressing down on her torso.

"You're not getting out until you're clean." Sophie said, sounding remarkably stern.

Pascal gave up with nothing more than a mild obscenity.

**Author's Note: Trying out some new forms of comedy in this one. I've been wanting to write a dream for a while. This one probably won't be my last, though it will be the only one in this story. I kind of like how it came out, but I want to write something a bit crazier.**


	3. Gathering

The day was sunny and warm, part of a fortuitous indian summer. It was for this reason that the one current occupant of Lhant Manor's guest room had left the window open. It was a very nostalgic place for him, the site of one of the most important events of his life. He had been waiting patiently, alternately reminiscing and reading, when his host finally came in.

"Hey, Richard!" said one Asbel Lhant. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Don't worry about it at all, Asbel." said Richard, closing his book. "When you live a life as busy as mine, you come to savor the quiet moments. How are you?"

"It's weird. I feel kind of tense, my stomach's full of butterflies, but... I feel good. I'm more excited right now than I think I've ever been."

"I think that's a normal way to feel when you're getting married. Is Cheria feeling similar?"

"I think so. She seems pretty happy, and this last week she's practically been bouncing off the walls."

"Hmm. And how are the rest of your family? Is Sophie well?"

"Everyone's been doing well, but we've all been kind of busy lately. Mom and Frederick have been busy helping with the wedding, so I think Sophie's been kind of lonely."

"Sophie is probably doing alright," Said Richard, thinking back to his conversation with Sophie in the castle storeroom. "And..." Richard's tone, which had been casual, grew serious as he asked quietly, "What about Lambda?"

Asbel shook his head. "He hasn't been awake for a few months, and that time it was only for a few hours. He did ask about how you were doing. He asked about everyone else, but I don't think he was as interested. And then we went into the garden and smelled some flowers."

"He... did? Lambda wanted to do that?"

"Not exactly, but there's a lot in the world that Lambda hasn't really seen, so I want to help him experience that."

"And he's okay with admiring flowers?"

"Well... he didn't complain about it that much..."

"I must say, the flowers are looking lovely. Sophie must have been busy lately. Where is she, anyways?" Hubert asked, feeling more relaxed in front of his old home.

"Last I saw her, she said she was going to make Pascal take a bath." Cheria said.

"Oh dear..." Hubert attempted to find a good response.

"So yes, Sophie is definitely working hard." Cheria seemed to grow more tense. "What about you Hubert? How's your family doing?"

Hubert was surprised by the question. "Father is still trying to repair his reputation after the debacle with Lhant. He's been doing everything he can to promote and publicize anything positive the rest of the family has done, so he's been quite involved with Raymond and I." Cheria shrunk back a bit at the mention of Raymond, and Hubert understood. "Raymond's gotten so busy trying to raise money for your relief organization, Father has started having to manage his schedule. So, unfortunately, Raymond was too busy with a fundraiser in Yu Liberte to attend."

"Oh, that's too bad." said Cheria, who did not sound particularly disappointed and did not mention that Raymond had not been invited. "Well, come on, let's get you settled." Cheria led Hubert into the comparatively small but well-furnished manor. Hubert took a small bit of comfort in seeing that the manor looked much the same, although the cannon was nowhere to be found.

"Right over here..." Cheria led Hubert off to the right and opened the door to the guest room. "Oh, what are you two doing here?"

Hubert leaned through the door to see Asbel and Richard already there.

"Your Majesty, I hope you are doing well. And Asbel..."

He wanted to say "congratulations". Asbel had apparently decided that a hug would be more appropriate.

"Hubert! What have you been doing? I haven't seen you in months."

"I've been busy continuing with the Nova Monster eradication effort, both in Strahta and in Fendel. And my recent promotion means I've been rather busy with it, but reports of Nova monsters seem to be declining."

Asbel chuckled. "I know the feeling. Between the wedding and making sure everything was going smooth with the harvest, I've been pulling some pretty late nights. Just last week I fell asleep at my desk. Cheria tried to carry me to bed."

"Asbel, don't talk about it like it's not a big deal." Cheria interjected. "You worry me when you do stuff like that."

"Hey, c'mon, I'm not trying to overwork myself. And I don't like worrying you, either." Asbel responded. "By the way," he said much more softly, "is everything alright with you? You're not too nervous?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Said Cheria, giving a small grin. "Just a little anxious for the ceremony to start."

Asbel absentmindedly put his hand on Cheria's cheek and began to lean closer to her.

It was at that moment that Hubert let out a singularly loud cough.

"Perhaps you two would like a moment by yourselves?" Richard asked.

"W-well-" Asbel had suddenly found saying a full sentence to be a monumental task.

"No, that's fine. We're alright. F-for now, I mean! Right, Asbel?"

Sadly, Asbel never got the chance to respond because a hundred pounds of sopping wet engineer had just crashed through the doorway.

"Oh, hey guys. Hey Rich. Hu! How ya been, Hu?"

It was a long moment before Pascal got any response.

"I've... been... well..." Hubert finally managed.

"Pascal, do I even want to know how you got so wet?" Cheria asked.

"Well, I was taking a bath, and-"

"Get back here!" A very irate Sophie yelled as she charged into the room. "Get back here, and finish your bath this-" Sophie stopped, her anger forgotten as she suddenly became aware of her bewildered parents staring at her.

Once again, an awkward silence settled over the room. "Is everything okay, Sophie?" Cheria finally asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." said Sophie, in something very similar to her usual calm tone, "I was just giving Pascal a bath, but she ran off before I finished."

"You gave Pascal a bath while she was still dressed?" Cheria asked, confused. "Sophie, when you said you'd take care of Pascal, I didn't think this is what you had in mind."

"I-I'm sorry..." said Sophie.

"Don't worry about it, Sophie. It's not really a big deal." Said Asbel.

"Pascal just needs to get a proper bath." Cheria surveyed the trail of water that Pascal had left coming in. "And this needs to be mopped up."

"Perhaps it would be easier if I were to give Sophie a hand?" Richard offered.

"Hey, c'mon, why's a bath so important anyways?" Pascal asked.

"Aside from the discourtesy to others when you don't properly groom yourself, proper hygiene is important to one's health. Your persistent refusal to keep yourself clean is worrying. Please Pascal, we want you to start taking care of yourself."

Pascal, seemingly taken aback, thought for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "Okay, I'll go take a bath."

It was Hubert's turn to be surprised, although everyone else in the room, with the exception of Sophie, was shocked as well. A smile slowly spread across Cheria's face.

"But there's something I gotta take care of, first." Pascal said, slipping off one of her gloves. "See? We got a problem here." said Pascal while pointing to her ring finger.

"So... is your finger hurting? Give it to me, I should be able to patch that up pretty easily." said Cheria.

"It's not that! Look at my finger. Do you see anything on it?" Pascal asked.

"No?" Cheria said perplexedly.

"Exactly. My Derris Ore ring is missing." said Pascal.

"How bad is that?" Richard asked.

"Well, I'm still not sure what all you could do with it. But I can't just sit around while it's missing." Pascal said.

"Why do I doubt that?" asked Cheria.

"Look, Pascal, maybe you should go take a bath before you leave more water." suggested Asbel. "We'll find the ring."

"Okay." said Pascal, before reluctantly leaving.

"Come on Richard, I'll show you were the mop is." Sophie said.

"Sophie, don't worry about that." Said Asbel.

"And we can't really ask a guest to help clean up." Cheria added.

"That's okay. I don't mind." Sophie replied.

"And I am your king, so you can't really tell me not to help Sophie." And with that, Sophie and Richard departed.

"Welp, guess we've got a ring to find, then." Asbel said.

"It's probably still in here," said Cheria, gesturing to the guest room. "This shouldn't take too long."

"Guess we better get started... Hey wait, when did Hubert get promoted?"

**Author's Note: This was a tough chapter to write. I kept thinking of a few different ways to write any particular interaction. I am glad I got to write a scene with most of the characters, though. This chapter marks the middle of the story, with two more planned. And, as one of my reviewers noted, this story isn't exactly very dramatic. The label was based on my initial plan for the story, but it seems to have shifted in a bit of a lighter direction while I was writing. I'll probably change the genre.**


	4. Moving On

The search quickly revealed that Pascal's ring was not in the guest room, nor anywhere in the manor. Their next plan, albeit a much longer shot, was to check if the Turtelz had any such ring. Asbel, unfortunately, found himself drawn away from this errand to resolve some confusion among his soldiers as to who had a shift when. He wanted to meet up with Hubert and Cheria when he was done, but he was informed that he needed to greet a recently arrived noble from a far-flung part of Windor that he had never heard of. When Asbel was eventually able to get to the Turtelz shop, he found that they had not gotten any rings in recently.

The rest of the day passed surprisingly quickly, alternating between attending to some piece of business or looking through the manor again. And then, suddenly, he was informed that it was nearing time for the ceremony to begin. Asbel would have been off to the chapel straightaway if not for one problem.

No one had seen the bride in the last hour.

Asbel, slightly perturbed, opted to help look for her.

–

The search, as it turns out, did not last long; Asbel found Cheria in the house she had once shared with her grandfather, sitting at the table. She seemed lost in thought, taking a moment to register that anyone had come into the house.

"O-oh! Asbel! Is everything alright?"

"The ceremony's about to start. What have you been doing here?"

"Just... thinking," Cheria replied. "Asbel, do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, it kind of started out kind of like this. I still don't know how to play the piano."

"Yeah."

Asbel paused for a minute. "So, what are you really worried about?"

"W-what makes you think I'm worried?"

"Because you're Cheria. You're always worried about something." A mischevious grin suddenly spread across Asbel's face. "Or maybe you're just upset that you won't get to be a princess?"

"That isn't funny Asbel." Cheria replied, before adding a moment later, "I guess I do feel a little worried. Getting married is a lot more... intimidating... than I used to think."

"What do you mean?"

"It means getting to be with you and Sophie, but..." Cheria swept her arm out, gesturing at the rest of the small house. "It also means giving up a lot from my old life, and not being able to go back. I just wanted to stop here for a minute, sort of a way to... say goodbye. I guess I ended up taking longer than I meant to."

Asbel chuckled. "You had me a little worried. But that actually sounds pretty normal."

"This hasn't been easy for you either, has it?"

"I've been kind of nervous," Asbel confessed, "but after what we've done already, we should be able to make it."

"We weren't exactly alone in all that Asbel."

"Yeah, but we won't be alone in the future either." Asbel said gently. "Do you remember, that day in Gralesyde? When you got sick?"

Cheria shook her head. "I don't really remember it clearly..."

Asbel looked down. "You said we could do anything if we stayed together. You meant that, right?"

For a moment, all was quiet. When Asbel looked up, Cheria was no where to be seen. Then, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Cheria standing beside the door, smiling.

"Come on, it's time to go." said Cheria.

And with that, the two departed.

**Author's Note: I was a little apprehensive about this at first, since it's my first real attempt at writing romance. I kind of like it, especially the ending, but I would've liked to make it a little longer. One thing I liked about Asbel and Cheria's relationship is the way that Asbel inspires confidence in Cheria, and I wanted to do a scene that showed that.**

** The next chapter will be last one. I've got it mosly planned, except for the very end. And I promise Malik will make an appearance.**


	5. Interruption

The ceremony that afternoon, although starting slightly behind schedule, went off without a hitch. Lhant's small chapel was filled with friends, family, well-wishers, and those trying to curry favor with the lord and new lady. Frederick had carefully taken a seat in the back, not wanting to be seen crying in public. When the ceremony concluded, they retired to the reception in front on Lhant Manor.

It was there that Hubert began on the other piece of business he had that day. After giving his brother and sister-in-law his congratulations, he sought out Pascal among the guests.

He found her sitting with her sister, stuffing her face with an inordinately large amount of cake.

He drew himself to his full height and cleared his throat before starting, "I, ca-"

Hubert was not terribly surprised when Pascal interrupted. She was probably saying "Hey Hu, what's up?" though for how intelligible she was, it was just as likely she was saying, "There's a squirrel on your head."

"The government of Strahta wants to hire you." Hubert said abruptly. "You'd receive lodging and good wages, and you'd have your choice of a number of projects-"

"Y'okay!" yelled Pascal. "Sounds good. When do we leave?"

Hubert briefly wondered why he had thought this would go any differently. "Do you really have nothing you need to take care of in Fendel?"

"Nope."

"It's for the best, anyway." Fourier interjected. "Now isn't the best time to be in Fendel."

Hubert wanted to ask what had happened to their frozen, destitute homeland that now made it unsafe, but was distracted by two things; the cloaked figure walking between the tables, and the horrible odor that seemed to accompany him.

Conversation slowly faded out as more guests grew curious and looked to the new visitor. He came to a halt halfway down the aisle that led to the newlyweds' table.

"Hello, Asbel." The figure hissed before discarding his cloak. It quickly became apparent that his reason for wearing such a conspicuous outfit was to hide the even more outlandish garb hidden beneath it. The figure was now clad in an outfit made of animal skin; irregular in shape and species, in varying states of decay, tied together with what may have been sinew. A few patches seemed smeared with some form of viscera, possibly an attempt at tanning. Tied to his forearms where several strinps of long, jagged metal. The missing ring could be found at last; hanging from a string around his neck.

"I've been waiting to see you again." The man himself looked little better than his clothing, gaunt and unwashed. His long hair was caked in so much dirt that its color was impossible to determine, eyes seemed to be locked in a perpetual squint. "Perhaps I should thank you for this," he said gesturing to the ring, "I did find the loveliest thing in you house last night."

Asbel was on his feet now, trying to stand between the newcomer and his bride. He blanched at the idea that this man had been in his house, but did his best to sound commanding. "Who are you?" He yelled. At the moment, the only weapon he had was a dress sword he had insisted on wearing. He now had to hope it could serve in a fight.

The newcomer's face twisted with rage. "You don't... You don't know who I am!? You completely ruined my life, and you don't know who I am? I've been living in that damned forest for years, living off whatever I could scrounge or steal, and it's all your fault! I am Bryce!"

"Oh, it's just you." said Asbel, no longer sounding concerned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cheria standing up. "Hey, Cheria, don't worry about it. Besides, you might mess up your dress."

Cheria scowled, "Asbel, I'm not going to sit here and worry about a dress when you might get hurt."

"Ah, c'mon. I beat this guy when I was eleven. I'm not going to lose now. And it's not like I'd be alone."

Asbel was correct. Lhant's soldiers had arrived on the scene and had quickly positioned themselves in a wide circle around Bryce, shielding the guests. Although they had their spears at the ready, no one seemed to be in a hurry to approach him.

"I'm not some trivial monster!" Bryce roared. "I am-"

"Shut up!" interjected Cheria, barely glancing at Bryce. "If you're fighting, Asbel then I'm fighting." Cheria now wore her look of extreme anger, the one that seemed to promise that any disagreement would be met with stabbing.

"Look, this little lover's spat is very cute," said Bryce "But-"

Bryce was once again interrupted, this time by a large, curved blade embedding itself in his side.

"My apologies for being so late." Came a familiar baritone from the crowd. "But I believe I should be able to handle this."

"Captain!" said Asbel, happy his old teacher had finally shown up.

The speaker stepped forward, showing that he was one Malik Ceasar, still known to his friends as, "The Captain" despite having been stripped of his rank five years ago.

"You think this will stop me?" Bryce once again yelled. "You gave me all I need." And with that, he tore the blade from his side and hurled it at Asbel with all his might.

The blade clattered harmlessly to the ground after only a few feet.

"It doesn't really work without artes." Said Malik matter-of-factly. He then demonstrated the proper use, causing the bladerang to ascend into the air and reinsert itself into the wound it had made earlier. "And if you don't want to bleed out, you should leave that where it is."

"You." Asbel was now forgotten as Bryce focused all his attention on Malik. "You. You! Youeeeaergh!" Bryce's words degenerated into a feral shriek as he charged at Malik. His speed was impressive, nearly within arm's reach in a second.

Until his charge was rudely interrupted by a bolt from the sky. Perhaps he should have been watching the bride more carefully.

The electrocution really wasn't so bad, all things considered. The numbness it left in Bryce's limbs was unpleasant. The way his sudden lack of muscle control sent him crashing to the ground was quite unpleasant.

But the worst part of it all had to be getting dogpiled by about twelve soldiers and at least one guest.

"Well," said Hubert, "that was utterly pathetic."

"He looked starved. What did you expect?" was Fourier's response. "Pascal-"

She and Hubert looked to Pascal's seat, only to realize that she was no longer there.

"Hey guys." Said Pascal, coming up behind them. She looked quite pleased with herself, despite her new-found bruises, once again wearing her otherworldly ring.

Cheria sighed, before making her way to the melee, where the soldiers had Bryce largely restrained.

"Cheria"

Cheria turned to her husband. "I'm sorry, but I can't let him die."

Asbel smiled. "I figured. Just make sure he doesn't get loose."

Malik, having retrieved his bladerang, approached Asbel. "I had a task to accomplish that took far longer than I expected. I'm sorry I missed the ceremony."

"Don't worry about it." said Asbel casually. "I'm just glad you showed up."

"I'm sorry you had to put up with that," said Malik, jerking his thumb towards Bryce.

Asbel shook his head. "That's kind of how life is for me. There's all sorts of craziness, but-" he glanced from his brother and Pascal, to Richard, who had taken charge of the soldiers and was giving instructions on what to do with Bryce, to Sophie, taking a moment to appreciate the floral arrangement decorating her table, to Cheria, who had finished with the wounded and was coming back to him.

"In the end, everything's going to be good."

**Author's note: And with this, I bring my first multichapter story to an end. I didn't start off with an idea for a single story, so much as a few quasi-related scenes. I think I was able to tie them together alright. Writing for Malik is weird; it's not that I don't like his character or anything, but I can't seem to come up with many ideas for him. I'd debated two ideas for how to include Bryce; a serious take where he breaks in Lhant Manor at night, and the one I ended up using, since it fit the story's tone better. It may have also been my subconscious venting its frustration with how difficult his boss battle could be.**

** If you've enjoyed this story, try reading my other Graces fics, ****The Right Gift**** and ****A Humble Beginning****. I hope to have the next chapter of a new story posted soon, but a little heads up; my next story will not be as lighthearted.**


End file.
